Fist of Iron Will
by King of Beasts
Summary: There are many instances where one small change can alter the entire flow of a story, creating an ending different from what was planned. Here is one such example of a seemingly insignificant change. Rated M because this is Goblin Slayer.


Disclaimer: I do not own Goblin Slayer.

King of Beasts Productions Presents:

**Fist of Iron Will: A Goblin Slayer Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1: A Different Fate of Certain Adventurers**

Now, stop me if you've heard this story before: A group of young, intrepid adventurers composing of a Warrior, a Fighter, a Wizard and their newly recruited Priestess enter a goblin nest thinking that it would be an easy quest. A simple matter of rescuing kidnapped village girls from the clutches of these creatures. Sounds simple, no?

Unfortunately, it all goes awry as they are immediately surrounded by goblin hordes. The Wizard is stabbed through the gut with a poisoned blade and has to be mercifully put down, the Warrior gets overwhelmed by the beasts and is mauled viciously, and the Fighter, though she survives, is violated so horribly that she is left traumatized for the rest of her life. Only the Priestess narrowly escapes her fate, if only because a certain goblin slaying adventurer had been passing by and going on to becoming his partner.

Yes, such was this party's ill fated end. However, the funny thing about a story is that even slight changes in the narrative can alter the its flow. In effect, the fates of certain characters are altered as well, for better or for worse. For this tale, we are about to witness one such example.

* * *

The Fighter and the Priestess could only watch in horror as the Warrior's long sword bounced off the ceiling and fly off his hand, leaving him open to the goblins that mauled him to death. In the original tale, the Fighter valiantly volunteered to hold the goblins off while Priestess escapes with the poisoned Wizard. She took out a few goblins with kicks and punches, only for a hobgoblin to catch her mid-kick and thrash her around the cave walls, each slam with a sickening, bruising thud. This left her too vulnerable to fight back as the goblins tore off all her clothes and raped her then and there, damaging her psyche so badly that she quit adventuring and lived the rest of her days destitute and broken.

However, in this telling of the story, the Fighter chose a different path.

"We need to go!" She recovered fast enough to hook Wizard's other arm over her shoulder. "NOW!"

"R-Right!" The two would work together to drag their poisoned comrade as far away as they could, determined not to look back lest their wills falter.

The torch had long gone out at this point, hindering the pair's advance with the lack of vision.

In all honesty, Fighter wanted to break down then and there. What was supposed to be a simple goblin slaying quest had gone horribly wrong, and she couldn't help but feel responsible for it.

_"If only I urged that idiot to get potions..."_ She thought as tears began to sting her eyes. _"If only I told him to get a shorter sword. I-If only-!"_

She stopped her self-inflicted pity party when she heard sniffling and sobbing coming from beside her. Her heart broke at the sight of the Priestess, tears streaking the poor girl's face as she prayed to her god for under her breath for salvation. Seeing that her companion was terrified snapped her out of it, making her realize that she had to be strong right now. For both of them.

"Don't you worry." Fighter managed to find a strong voice to reassure the Priestess. "We'll get out of this alive! I promise!"

"O-Okay..." The Priestess answered in a much calmer tone than earlier. While there weren't out of the woods yet, the sight of the other girl calming down made it a little easier to breathe for the Fighter. No sooner than she said this that an arrow pierced the back of Fighter's shoulder.

"Gah!"

"Fighter!" The Priestess was showed obvious concern as she staggared. However, Fighter turned to the blonde with a forced smile.

"I-I'm fine. This is just an insect bite." It was an obvious lie, but she had to continue to keep her spirits up. Even now, she could hear the foot steps of the goblins, their approach meaning that they were done with whatever was left of Warrior. "Take Wizard and go on ahead. I'll hold them off as long as I can."

"No!" The Priestess shook her head vehemently. "I'm not leaving you!"

"I don't think you have much of a choice." Fighter countered. "With my wound, I'm only going to slow you down. So get going!"

"I said I'm not going!" The Priestess remained firm on her stance, much to Fighter's growing annoyance.

"Don't be so stubborn!"

"But-!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE YOU TWO DIE HERE TOO!"

Fighter's outburst caused Priestess' eyes to widen, causing the older girl to wince at the sight. Still, she had to explain.

"I...I can't have you two die for our mistake." Fighter struggled to fight the tears that fell. "W-We were the fools who thought we were ready just because we scared a few goblins off. That's why I can't have you two die here. Not for our negligence. So please, give me this one chance to make things right."

Whether Priestess agreed or not, this was what Fighter wanted. As three goblins made their approach, Fighter unhooked Wizard's arm from her shoulder and turned to face their pursuers with a grim expression, resigned to her fate. If she were to die, at least she would be with Warrior.

_"Maybe..."_ She mused with a bitter smile. _"Maybe I can finally tell him how I feel."_

Such would have been her fate, had not the goblins stopped at the sight of a torch coming from behind the three girls. Both Fighter and Priestess turned and their eyes widened at what they saw: A man clad in dingy leather armor with chain mail underneath. His face was covered by a once horned helmet that had seen better days. In his right hand was a short sword and on his left, a torch and a buckler strapped to his forearm. The most striking thing about him was the aura he gave off; the gleam on his right red eye gave him the appearance of a vengful demon out for blood.

Thankfully for the girls, it was goblin blood.

The goblin that shot fire nocked another arrow on it's bow and fired, only for the newcomer to parry it so effortlessly. Irritated, one stepped forward with dagger in hand and leaped at the man. When he ended up landing on his shield, it laughed triumphantly as it thought it stabbed the man. However, it quickly saw that it couldn't penetrate the armor and was shoved into the wall for it's troubles. It didn't even have the chance to recover, as the man shoved his still lit torch onto it's face, the creature screaming in agony as it's flesh was seared by the fire.

It's two other fellows saw this and, being the cowardly little vermin they are, attempted to run. However, the girls acted to make sure that it wouldn't come to pass. Priestess stopped one's path with her staff, giving the armored man the opening to throw his sword onto the back of the creature's head. The other received a punch to the gut from Fighter, knocking it onto the ground. Before it could get to it's feet, she slammed her foot onto it's chest, causing it to screech in pain while she looked down on it with utter contempt. Seeing this, the man walked over and pulled his sword out of the one he had just slain before walking over to the one Fighter incapacitated.

"Thank you." That was all he said before he slammed the bloodied blade onto the downed goblin's forehead. "That makes three now."

"Who..." Priestess managed to utter, dumbfounded by what she had just witnessed. "Who are you?"

Fighter, who was also getting a closer look at their savior, found that he was more intimidating up close. After a while, the imposing man spoke in a steeled tone all the more enhanced by his helmet.

"Goblin Slayer."

_"So that's his name..."_ Fighter mused before noticing the silver tag around his neck. _"Wait, he's silver-ranked? What's someone like him doing in a place like this?"_

"Are you two rookies?"

"Y-Yes!" Priestess managed to answer for both of them, prompting Goblin Slayer to nod while he walked over to Fighter's back, then took hold of the arrow sticking out of her shoulder.

"Hold still." She nodded, gritting her teeth as she braced herself. With one swift motion, he yanked the arrow out.

"AAH!" She scream in pain as the blood flowed from her wound. She was taking deep breaths as she clutched her wound, prompting Goblin Slayer to pull out a vial from his satchel.

"Drink this." He stated bluntly as he offered it to her. "It will help with the pain."

"Wait." Fighter managed to muster the strength to point to Priestess, who was still holding their comrade on her shoulders. "Help her first."

"Lay her down." Goblin Slayer walked over as Priestess lay Wizard down to examine her. He took a closer look and saw that her eyes were starting to get cloudy and her breathing labored.

"She has been poisoned." He stated as he pulled out another vial with a different liquid inside. "It's fortunate that you found as soon as you did; any minute later, and this antidote would not have been enough to save her." He opened the vial and poured it's contents into her mouth. Fighter and Priestess watched as the antidote did it's work, with Wizard's breathing thankfully even-ing out.

"Thank you." Priestess sighed in relief. Fighter, for her part, addressed their savior as he handed her the first vial.

"Are you going further inside?" She asked, which was quickly answered with a nod.

"I'm going to kill those goblins." Was his short and to-the-point answer.

"I'll go with you." Goblin Slayer turned to see Fighter shaking, her fists trembling out of anger.

"Me too." Priestess chimed in, prompting Goblin Slayer to inquire.

"What spells can you use?"

"Heal and Holy Light." Priestess answered back, which made him ask the follow-up question.

"How many times?"

"Three times, but I used one earlier." She sighed. "So I only have two left."

"I see." He nodded, then turned his attention to Fighter just as she finished downing the vial. "And you?"

"I can still throw down, don't worry." She winded up her arm for emphasis, then turned to where Wizard lay. "What about her? Even if the poison's gone, she's in no condition to fight."

"That is true." Goblin Slayer nodded as he flipped over one of the corpses. "Seeing as we cannot simply leave her here, we just have to bring her with us." He brought out a dagger as he finished speaking, then carved the goblin's chest open. Priestess was understandably blanching at the sight.

"What are you doing?" Fighter would ask with understandable apprehension.

"We will have to mask our scents." He said as he got cloth and drenched it into the open cavity, soaking up the blood. "It will be easier to move undetected within the caves this way. Make sure to apply some to your friend as well."

Fighter wanted to say that this was wrong for so many reasons. However, she followed his order anyway for a three reasons; One, he saved their lives. Two, he was a Silver-Ranked Adventurer, so he knew what he was talking about. And three, she wanted to avenge Warrior's death, and following him was the best chance to do it. She took the cloth and applied it to herself, the stench of blood and guts filling her nostrils. She passed it off to Priestess, who was even less enthused at idea, who applied on Wizard as well. Once they were done, Goblin Slayer nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

Fighter carried Wizard piggyback as she and Priestess followed Goblin Slayer, both of them looking miserable.

"Get used to the smell." Goblin Slayer said as he led them forward with a torch.

"All right." Priestess replied weakly.

Suddenly, he stopped to illuminate the area in front of them. "Nine, ten..."

Fighter and Priestess saw that they were back to the part of the cave with a totem, where they last saw Warrior. Sure enough, the bodies of the goblins they have slain were still there. Their eyes widened, however, at the other thing they saw.

"No..." Before them were what remained of the Warrior; his body had been hacked into pieces, each one tossed whichever way the goblins please. In front of them was his left hand, by a rock lay his foot, further into a darker corner his mangled head, and many others.

There were two varying reactions; Priestess would fall to her knees and turn to the left as she lost her lunch. Fighter fell to her knees while still holding Wizard as well, but she was unable to look away. How could she, when before her were the remains of the boy she grew up with? The boy who only wanted to become a hero based on the stories he heard growing up? The boy who's dream she supported wholeheartedly?

"Damn it..." She bowed her head, tears falling freely as she sobbed. "DAMN IT!" Seeing her comrade in grief as she recovered made Priestess direct a soft gaze at her.

"Miss Fighter..."

"Hmm..." Goblin Slayer walked over and bent down to pick up the discarded sword on the ground. "This blade is too long to swing around in a cave."

"Let me keep it." He turned to see Fighter look up at him, the will in her eyes undiminished despite her grief. "Please...It's the only thing I have left of him..."

Goblin Slayer saw that gaze and nodded as he holstered the blade onto his back.

"After we're done here."

Fighter nodded, keeping her grim expression as she got back to her feet.

"How did this all happen?" Priestess wondered aloud.

"Were you attacked from behind?" Both females nodded at Goblin Slayer's inquiry. He proceeded to answer her question by moving his torch over to where the totem was, revealing a second tunnel.

"But how-?" Fighter managed to ask for the shocked pair.

"If all you have is a single torch in a dark cave," Goblin Slayer began. "You wouldn't notice the shadows along the cave walls," He then pointed to the totem. "And have your attention caught by this instead. It's a mistake rookies make often."

Seeing Fighter's and Priestess' perplexed expressions, he continued on.

"Goblins are not bright creatures, but they're not complete fools either. As a matter of fact, this horde is being led by a shaman."

"A shaman?" Priestess asked.

"A powerful spellcaster." Goblin Slayer then turned to Fighter. "It should be okay to leave her here. No goblin should be crossing here at this point, and carrying her would only hinder you in battle."

"Alright." She gently set Wizard down and lay her against the wall. She then turned to her with a sad smile. "I'll be back, I promise."

While that was going on, he picked up the torch their party had discarded earlier, then tossed it over to the cave they were going to go through. Sure enough, it was just bright enough to reveal a goblin that wandered right into their location. Almost out of pure instinct, Goblin Slayer pulled out a dagger and threw it at the small creature, nailing it in the eye as it screeched out in agony. The silver-ranked adventurer dealt with him shortly and brutally after by rushing at him with his sword and jamming it onto it's neck.

"Eleven."

"Did you know where to aim for his neck in the dark?" Fighter asked, genuinely impressed.

"No. I just practiced." Goblin Slayer answered as he drag the corpse with him.

"How much did you practice?" Priestess dared to ask.

"...Enough." Goblin Slayer dropped the corpse like a sack of potatoes with his sword still dug deep into his chest.

"Uhm, what about your sword?" Fighter asked, to which Goblin Slayer replied.

"It's useless to me now." He stated bluntly as he picked up the goblin's spear. "Too much blood on it." He then turned to where the goblin came from. "Considering that this was a scout, this seems to be the right way." He quickly planted a snare trap behind him before moving ahead of the two. "Right this way."

"Yes sir." Both girls nodded as they followed him as they descended further into the depths. Once they were close to the den, Goblin Slayer raised his arm to stop them.

"Priestess." He addressed the blonde girl. "Use Holy Light from here. Run back once you do."

"Yes sir." After hearing her answer, he then turned to Fighter. "Once she casts her spell, follow my lead."

"Right." The blackette nodded.

"Let's go." Upon hearing Goblin Slayer giving the cue, the Priestess began her chant.

"Oh merciful Earth Mother, please bless us, the wanderers in the darkness, with your Holy Light!"

A bright flash of light illuminated the cave, blinding all the goblin's inside the cave while Goblin Slayer and Fighter sprinted inside.

"Seven of them. One hob. One shaman." The shaman would be the first to recover, channeling lightning into his staff in an attempt to cast a spell. Unfortunately for the shaman, Goblin Slayer had already reared his spear back and threw it, impaling the creature instantly. One goblin was close enough to attempt to strike at the silver-rank adventurer, but Fighter met it first.

"HA!" One strike of her fist caved in the goblin's chest with enough force to send it flying to the wall.

"Fall back!" Goblin Slayer ordered, which Fighter complied with as she followed him. Hot on their heels were the remaining goblins, led by the massive hobgoblin. They ran as fast as they could.

"Hurry!" They saw that Priestess was already on the other side of the rope trap while guarding Wizard. With the hobgoblin quickly gaining on them, Fighter took a literal leap of faith as she and Goblin Slayer jumped over the rope.

"Do it!" Goblin Slayer commanded as he drew his sword, prompting Priestess to repeat the same spell she had cast earlier. The desperation was thick in the girl's voice as she chanted while Fighter felt the blood rush through her veins as she watched the hideous creature get ever closer to them, ill intent clear on it's misshapen features.

"HOLY LIGHT!"

The moment she finished chanting, light filled the cave once more to blind the hobgoblin. So blinded it was that it didn't notice the snare trap until he tripped over it, sending him face first into the floor. It tried to get up, but Fighter was already on it.

"KYAAI!" She roared as she raised her booted heel up to her head, then dropped on the downed hobgoblin's noggin with impunity. It dazed the creature long enough for Goblin Slayer to advance with his sword and slam the business end down on the hob's skull. Once it was penetrated, he pulled it to the side to open the fatal wound even further.

"More of them are coming!" Fighter shouted as she got into a battle stance.

"And I can't use any more spells!" Priestess added in a panicky tone.

"I know." Goblin Slayer state non-chalantly as he pulled out another vial from his pouch and poured it's contents on the hobgoblin's corpse. Fighter noted that it was a black, sticky liquid that had a strange smell. "Care to do the honors?" Goblin Slayer asked as he gestured to the corpse that was on the entrance of the chasm they just came from. Once put two and two together, a grin formed on her face.

"Gladly." Fighter stepped back, then went into a running start before punting the hobgoblin's corpse down the chasm with all her might. In a classic example of cause and effect, the hob's large body bowled over it's smaller goblin brethren. Once they recovered, they saw that the liquid that was on the hob was now on them as well.

Exactly what Goblin Slayer wanted.

"See ya." He state with a chilled tone as he tossed his torch at the disoriented mob of goblins. The first to catch fire was the hogoblin's corpse, then the flames spread to the other goblins almost immediately thank to the liquid that was both on the hob and themselves. Both Fighter and Priestess could only watch as the creatures screamed in agony as they were being incinerated by the flames.

"What was that?" Priestess asked, obviously horrified.

"Gasoline I bought from an alchemist." Goblin Slayer shrugged, not even shaken by the dying screeches of the burning goblins. "For it's price, it wasn't very effective."

"Wait," Fighter was the first to recover, understandably concerned for the hostages. "What about the kidnapped girls?"

"I wouldn't worry." The silver-ranked adventurer answered back as he picked up the hobgoblin's weapon, an axe pick. "With just those three corpses, the flames won't spread far."

"So, what now? Fighter asked. "Are we going back in?"

"No." He didn't look back as three goblins attempted to ambush him. One of them tripped on the snare while he caught the other two mid-air with one swing of the axe, bisecting one and crushing the skull of the other into paste. The third one attempted to get up, only for Goblin Slayer to throw the axe at it and cave in its face for its troubles. He only stopped to pick up the club of his latest kill before he motioned for the girls to follow him.

Once they entered the den and saw the captured girls, each of them a naked mess, Fighter and Priestess made their way towards the closest one. As she picked her up and saw those clouded, lifeless eyes, Fighter wondered what would've happened if Goblin Slayer had not found them; If he hadn't, there was a good chance that she, Priestess and Wizard would be in this situation, their dignity and will to fight stripped from them in an act of cruelty. She immediately thought of the Warrior, whose life was lost to make sure that this didn't happen to them, and felt anger and sadness well-up in her being.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered as tears stung her eyes while she held the prisoner close to her. "You're going to be okay. I promise."

She was snapped out of comforting the captive when she heard a sickening crunch. She turned to see that Goblin Slayer had slammed his new club into the not-so-dead shaman, making sure to finish the job. Once he was done, he kicked the shaman's bone throne into pieces, revealing a hidden door. Fighter and Priestess leaned closer as Goblin Slayer opened it. Their eyes widened at a sight they never thought they would see: Even smaller version of the green monstrosities that they were fighting earlier were huddling together, shaking in fear at Goblin Slayer's intimidating visage.

"Goblin...children?" Priestess asked while she continued to stare in shock.

"Aye." Goblin Slayer nodded. "They multiply fast. Had we come any later, there would have been fifty more of them to deal with. You three were lucky."

"But how would they-?" Fighter would answer her own question the moment she looked around, the naked bodies of each woman here proof of how they were able to breed at all. She grit her teeth and clenched her fists as righteous anger welled within her. With club in hand, Goblin Slayer entered the den, his intentions as clear as day.

"You're going to kill them? Priestess asked warily.

"Of course." Goblin Slayer did not even bat an eye. "These creatures hold on to grudges for life. Those who survive nest purges like this learn from their mistakes and adapt." The critters shook in fear even more as his shadow loomed over them, his bloodied club poised to strike. "There isn't a single reason to let them live."

Much to her horror, Fighter found herself agreeing with him.

"E-Even if there was a good goblin?" Priestess stammered out, closing her eyes in preparation of what's to come.

"A good goblin?" Goblin Slayer answered. "I suppose there is one if you looked hard enough. But in the end, the only good goblins are the ones who never leave their holes."

Thus began the slaughter. The screeches of the children were akin to pigs squealing as they were being put out of their misery, the sickening crunch of bone adding to the macabre symphony playing in the background. Priestess fell on her knees and openly wept at the brutality she was witnessing. She felt a warm hand behind her, then turned to see that it was Fighter offering a comforting, if tired, smile. She then pulled the Priestess into a comforting embrace to let her sob into her shoulder.

However, even as she hugged her fire-forged comrade, Fighter could not help but agree with everything Goblin Slayer had just said: Goblins were not the mere cannon-fodder she thought to be. What had happened to her entire party was proof of this. She learned today that, if they were left alone, goblins can become a menace that can be just as bad as more fearsome monsters. She saw today what happens to those who fall into their grubby hands, if the women they rescued and the children spawned from them are anything to go by. Something that would've happened to her had she not been so lucky.

So, as Goblin Slayer exited the den, his club wet with even more goblin blood, Fighter caught his glowing red eye and gave him a nod with a grim expression on her face, as if she was telling him that he agreed with everything he had said. After returning the gesture with one of his own, he walked past the pair.

"That makes twenty three. Mission complete."

* * *

A Few Days Later...

There was a small cemetery inside the Frontier Town, filled with the graves of adventurers who have fallen in the field, one way or another. Today, Fighter was here to visit Warrior, who was allowed to rest here thanks to the arrangements made by the Guild. The Guild Girl, in particular, had been extremely kind to her by making sure the arrangements went smoothly.

She arrived at his grave, which was marked by his longsword and his porcelain tag that hung on it's hilt. She knelt before the grave while giving him a sad smlle.

"Hey." She began with an informal greeting. "Sorry that I haven't visited in a few days. I wish I could say that I was busy, but we both know that would have been a lame excuse." She let out a small chuckle before she continued. "Well, first let me start off by saying that Wizard's going to be fine. The antidote that Goblin Slayer gave her saved her from the poison, but she still needs a few days of bed rest before she can go back into the field again. That certainly put our easily worried Priestess at ease. Oh, and speaking of Goblin Slayer, we're going to be partying with him a lot from now on. You two would probably not get along, as he would've been lecturing you everytime you mess up." She let out another chuckle, which sounded more amused than the one earlier. "Well, doesn't help that he's an odd one himself. Heard stuff about him in the Guild that doesn't put him in a good light, but he can't be all that bad. I mean," She gazed at where his sword was. "He kept his promise, after all."

Feeling the emotions welling up within her, she took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing.

"I miss you, you know. More than words can say." She began again. "There isn't a day where I stop regretting everything that happened. I keep asking myself what I could've done, play the what-ifs over and over again in my head...It's enough to drive me crazy." Her hands began shaking, small teardrops trickling down her cheeks. "I coud've done something. ANYTHING! We grew up together, damn it! After Father died, your family helped me back to my feet. Your parents, bless them, took care of me as if I were their own! You accepted me, for all my faults! Even if you were a bit headstrong, that kindness you had is why I was falling for you!"

While it felt good for Fighter to finally get that off her chest, the fact that he wasn't there to hear her words stung all the same. Still, it was because she managed to get it off her chest that she managed to smile.

"That being said, I can't keep beating myself up over what happened. Everyone has been so kind to me. Even your parents, who never blame me for what happened to you no matter how much I was saying otherwise. Priestess and Wizard were there to comfort me through these past few days too. It's because of them that I haven't given in to despair." She then wiped her tears and let out a more sincere smile. "So, I know what I have to do now: I'm not going to let our adventure end here. I'll keep your dream alive for you and become a famous adventurer in my own right!" She clenched her fist with newfound determination. "More importantly, I'm going to make sure what happened to you and those girls doesn't happen to anyone else! That, I promise!"

She stood to her feet, feeling much better now that she let everything out.

"So don't worry about. I think I'm going to be okay." She turned to leave, but not before turning back to the grave with a fond smile. "I'll come visit again soon, okay? I'll have more stories to tell you then!"

As she made her way out, she was greeted by the Priestess, the blonde smiling warmly at her friend while she waited.

"Are you ready?" She asked Fighter, who nodded.

"Yup. Is Goblin Slayer already in the guild?"

"He should be." Priestess answered her.

"Well, we better get going." Fighter answered back as she walked ahead of her. "Nothing wrong with an extra pair of hands to help take care of the goblins, right?"

"Right!"

As the pair set out to seek their latest job, Fighter had a hopeful smile on her face. The future is mired in uncertainty, especially when one chooses the life of an adventurer. After all, it's common occurrence for a rookie party to be wiped out by goblins, considered weak creatures by more seasoned adventurers. Her party was nearly the victim of that. However, she can confidently say that her story did not end in that cave.

Though what comes next is as uncertain as the roll of a dice, she would face it head-on with a will and fists of iron.

**Chapter 1 End.**

* * *

A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, it's the King of Beasts coming to you with...something that isn't a Fate fanfic?

That's right, this is a Goblin Slayer fic! I've read fics that change the fates of the Rookie Party, so I decided to try my hand in it. Of course, here's my twist: what if MOST of the party survived based on something that happened differently (I.E Fighter helping Priestess carry Wizard out as opposed to holding the goblins off as she did in canon)?

While Fighter does not get raped and Wizard survives as a result, this also means I had to pick a sacrifice, which ended up to be Warrior (who, honestly, is the most disposable of the three). His death, however, gives Fighter a character arc from which her growth will revolve around. She will carry the weight of his death with her for a good while, and to see where she goes with it is exciting, no?

Also, important to note that even if Wizard suvived, this fic will still focus on Fighter and how she deals with the world around her. Of course, that doesn't mean that Wizard's not going to play a role in it.

Before I end this, I want to thank my good buddy EvoWizard25, who served as catalyst for me starting this by letting me bounce my ideas off him. Do check his fics out whenever you have the chance! Also, I also draw inspiration from Dunedan's "Goblin Slayer: What Comes After." and EternallyLostAuthor's "The Fate of Particular Adventurers: A Study of Green." I highly encourage you to check them out.

That's all from me today, so please leave a review after you've read it to let me know what you think. I'd love to hear all your feedback, especially since I'm new to fics read and written by the Goblin Slayer fandom. Anyway, until next time, this is the King of Beasts, signing off!

**Next time on Fist of Iron Will: Everyday Life.**


End file.
